


The Wolf's Instinct Can Never Go Wrong

by mythicalinker



Series: That Should be Stiles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mistaken Identity, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: It was exactly five years ago when a heartbroken Derek left Beacon Hills after Stiles married Lydia. It was also exactly five o'clock this morning when he received a call from the same heartbroken Spark. He was informed that the Sheriff died in a shootout. Derek went back to Beacon Hills to show his support for the love of his life. What he didn't expect was for them to meet it in the Jungle and ended up naked in Stilinski's bed inspite of the protest of his wolf. Everything was good until he saw Stiles in the kitchen when he was sure he left the younger man sleeping upstairs.





	The Wolf's Instinct Can Never Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I'm already posting the third installment of That Should be Stiles Series!!! Stiles is a deputy of BH and also a Spark. I must admit that this fic will not be as hot as those other two but this is the one that has the most feels! So prepare your heart to break my loves ;)
> 
> All of the stories in the series will not be in any way connected to one another so so you don't have to read the entire series if you don't want to (though I really hope that you will). 
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for errors in the comment section later.
> 
> Flashback(s) is characterized by ***
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy :)

"DEREK, excuse me but someone bought you a drink," Dakota, the bar tender said as he set a glass of liquor before Derek. It's a Scotch, obviously expensive from the smell of it. Derek sighed deeply then played with his name tag that was given to him in the entrance. It was date night at the Jungle so everyone was required to wear it much to his dismay.

Derek lifted one of his right eyebrow at Dakota as if in question. This was not new actually. Getting free drinks from different guys and girls was a daily occurrence when he happened to hit the bar to have a drink. There's actually a one time when he was with the pack and it happened that he received a lot of freebies that night. It infuriated the hell out of Stiles because he thought that humans were kind of stupid for spending a lot of money in buying him shits that will not even give him a buzz. Derek wanted to point out that time that those humans were not aware that he's a werewolf so alcohol will not work with him but instead he kept his mouth shut. Werewolves were drinking liquor not to get drunk but it's for camouflage, a way to blend in with humans. Eventually, it became a habit for Derek that he was doing it religiously at least once a month.

Derek looked back at Dakota who pointed out the person who bought his drink. He can't help but smile with affection as he saw the group. It was not that he knew all of them but he was very familiar with the guy who was currently talking animatedly with his friends. 

It's Stiles Stilinski. The guy was sitting relaxedly in a round-shaped couch in the middle of his four other companions. The years have been good to the Spark. He still looked almost the same though his features were more sharper and more mature in a good way. Stiles changed his stylish coiffure to a clean crew cut but he was still able to pull that off. The biggest change must be his body that was broader and more defined now that perhaps he acquired on his duties as a deputy. He also seemed to be more outdoorsy that was obvious to the perfect tan that he carried with sure confidence. It was actually the other thing that amused Derek, Stiles was no longer the awkward teen who blabbed when he's nervous. Clearly, Stiles gained and lost a lot of things through the years.

Speaking of lost, he almost forgot about the main reason why he was back in Beacon Hills. It was five o'clock this morning when he received a call from Stiles informing him that the Sheriff was killed in a shootout. The guy was very devastated and cried throughout the whole conversation. Derek decided to go back of course because Stiles needed all the support that he can get especially now that the rest of the pack left Beacon Hills.

Putting that on the account, it baffled Derek why Stiles was here and why he seemed suddenly okay. Derek watched Stiles for quite some time and he noticed that when no one was looking at the younger man, his expression shifted to depressingly lonely. Derek then was 100% sure that Stiles definitely changed a lot. If this was the Old Stiles, he would submerged himself deeper in melancholy and depression but this New Stiles coped up by wearing a cheerful facade and pretended that everything was alright. To be honest, Derek didn't know what was the worse. He knew how Stiles loved his Dad so much and he was actually afraid that this would drive the guy to destruction.

Derek was so deep in his thoughts that he realized too late that Stiles was now sassily standing before him. Derek almost gasped in surprise as Stiles's old familiar hazelnut scent instantly assaulted his nostrils. Derek also observed that there were also new scents coming from him like potent magic, gunpowder, and a lingering scent of ancientness that was kind of weird for a guy on his age. It's also weird that he didn't smell like Lydia nor the pack but Derek suddenly realized that just like him, everyone left their hometown except Stiles. The most astonishing thing about the younger man was his heartbeats that were more regular now compared than his crazy cadence before. It seemed like being a deputy and learning a lot of magic were very helpful to Stiles to improve somehow.

"Do you like what you see, hot stuff?" Stiles finally asked, smiling at him flirtatiously. Derek's knees weakened as he heard the same familiar voice that were in his dreams for years. He didn't know why suddenly Stiles was messing around with him but he will be damned if he said he's not enjoying it.

"Not much," Derek answered feigning nonchalance. He honestly didn't know what's on the Spark's mind but he knew for sure that two can play this game.

Stiles started to laugh then winked at him lecherously. "Derek, my... you're a liar."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him because he just heard the guy's heartbeats started to stutter because of nervousness. It seemed like the Old Stiles was still in the building after all. "Am not," Derek answered shortly.

"Let's see," Stiles challenged as he pulled him by his leather jacket and without further ado, kiss Derek hard as if his life depended on it.

Derek's eyes opened in surprise as he felt Stiles's tongue started to explore the warm cavern of his mouth. Stiles obviously gained a lot of experience since Derek was never been kissed this way before. The way their tongues mingled in passion was perfect but his wolf huffed in disapproval much to his annoyance. He knew that his wolf was really protective of him, maybe it was a warning on not to hope too much. Derek was aware of things and he knew that Stiles is still with Lydia but why was he kissing him right now?

"See, you're a liar," Stiles humorously teased him as he caressed Derek's stubbled jaw then stared at his eyes in awe. "You're the most beautiful person I ever saw Derek."

Derek snorted because apparently Stiles was still corny. What he still didn't understand was why Stiles suddenly acted like this, was he and Lydia broke up or something? Was he doing this to cope up with the Sheriff's death? "What about---"

"Ssshh... let's forget everything at least for now, please. I don't want any complications and I just need this so badly. If you're not with me in this, I'll understand. I'm burnt out already," Stiles complained exasperatedly as tears threatened to fall down from his eyes.

Derek's heart clenched painfully in sympathy for his friend. He knew what the guy was going through, the feeling of losing the last member of your family... of losing someone like Laura. Derek promised himself to never do or say something that he will regret. He was fucking sure that this will completely break Stiles and Lydia's relationship apart and will tear down the pack but looking at those pair of amber eyes, he knew that he can never say no that.

"Are you even into guys?" Derek joked half-heartedly to ease the tension in the air. He sighed in relief when the younger man started to laugh aloud. 

"Well, I'm in the gay bar, right? And I guess it's time for me to try new things. I think what I'm trying to say is I want to try this with you," Stiles explained shyly, his whole face blushing as he did so.

"Alright then," Derek finally agreed then started to fidget nervously. 

"Thank you and I'll swear you will never regret this. Now come closer Derek and give your Daddy a kiss," Stiles good-naturedly hollered then grabbed Derek by his ass to pull him closer.

Derek wanted to reply that "Regret" is his middle name but he decided against it. He just let go of his doubts and indulged himself in Stiles's magical kisses.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK had brought a car with him so they just agreed that he will just follow Stiles's car. Much to Derek's surprise, they went to the Sheriff's home. As far as he knew, Stiles and Lydia bought a new house that was just a block away from the Martin's manor. Derek felt melancholic as he thought that maybe Stiles was badly missing his Dad that he decided to go back to his old home to find something that will keep him from remembering his Dad. Derek knew exactly what Stiles was going through, he clinged tightly on the Hale's burnt house in the preserve for so long just to keep the memories of his family alive. He stayed there hopefully waiting for a day where the ghost of any of his dead relative will to talk him. He became better in time but he knew that he will never get over from it until the hour of his death.

They parked in the driveway and much to Derek's surprise, Stiles went to the side of his car and opened the door for him. 'And they said that chivalry is dead,' Derek thought happily as the younger man led him to the doorway.

Stiles looked back at him and put his index finger to his lips as if telling him to be quiet. He lifted the flowerless pot and took something under it. It was the house key that was attached to a wooden charm that Derek made for the younger man. It has the name of Stiles on it and the symbol of McCall's pack in the back. 

"Stiles," Derek chuckled realizing it's the first time tonight that he actually called Stiles by his name. 

"That's me. You know, this was given to me by someone special. He said this would protect me," Stiles answered as he stared at the charm with fondness. He looked up at Derek with smile that was as warm as the sun. Derek was speechless because he was beyond touched. 

The moment Derek entered the house, he closed his eyes as the familiar scents triggered the old memories to resurface. It was nostalgic that made him feel like his heart will explode inside of his chest while he reminisced every moment that he had on this house that he spent with Stiles and the Sheriff. He looked around sadly and saw that Stiles was doing the same thing, the deputy's eyes were wet with tears. Derek wiped them away and before he realized it, they were again engaged in a mind-blowing kiss.

Derek was astonished as he felt that his body was lifted off the ground. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Stiles's waist who effortlessly carried him upstairs without leaving his mouth. The guy's muscles were not just for show, it was hardly gained. Derek grunted in surprise when he felt the soft mattress against his back. He quickly sat up when he realized that they were on Stiles's bedroom. He looked around the room fondly, delighted that nothing has changed. 

"I guess I'm too old for that," Stiles commented on the Star Wars and video games posters as he started to strip off his shirt. Derek bit his lower lip in arousal, Stiles's sinewy torso looked delectable and mouthwatering. The fine hair that was perfectly scattered on the Spark's chest added to his masculine appeal. Stiles's eyes were predatory as he crawled on four above him, he guided Derek's hand to touch his leaned chest then lowered it to the perfect set of six-packed abs and further down to the hard and huge bulge that Derek was dying to see and taste. He also noticed the golden eagle and the American military insignia that were beautifully tattooed on Stiles's upper right arm that made the deputy hotter somehow. 

"Would it be okay if I'm the one who will fuck you?" Stiles asked as he started to take off his own shoes .

Derek was dumbfounded because on his fantasies with Stiles, he always imagined that it would be the opposite. He never did it before, not even with his previous male partners because he didn't want to be vulnerable. He didn't want it from anyone but Stiles was different and he will always be the only exception. The wolf was protesting but Derek silenced it. It was the two of them who chose Stiles to be their mate so he was puzzled on the wolf's behavior tonight. It was the wolf who suffered more everytime Stiles rejected them. Derek guessed that the wolf was denying Stiles to protect them from getting hurt any further.

Derek was selfish and even that he knew that this was just a moment of weakness for Stiles, he will accept whatever he can get. He knew that even before Stiles said it, he was going to say yes so the nod that he gave to the Spark was just for formality. Stiles gave him a blinding smile and rewarded him with a brief kiss on the lips. Stiles then held Derek's hand and kissed it gently while looking back at him with unadulterated adoration that melted his heart. 

"Can I?" Stiles asked in a gentlemanlike way as he grabbed Derek's left foot to remove his shoe. He nodded and let Stiles took both of his shoes off. The deputy crawled back again on the bed and started to kiss him passionately that it completely blew Derek away. "I'm going to take care of you."

Derek closed his eyes in bliss as Stiles kissed him down to his neck, his long and nimble fingers slipping inside of his shirt to caress his hairy and muscled torso. He never thought that Stiles can be this gentle and loving. Derek just let Stiles led the way and let the deputy took charge of him for once. Stiles quickly removed his shirt then mapped his body using tongue paying attention to his brownish nipples that were one of his sensitive areas. Derek pulled Stiles away from his nipple and kissed him hard with an equal passion.

"It's been so long," Stiles murmured after the kiss as he gently nibbled on Derek's right ear. "May I?" Stiles asked as he pressed his hand against Derek's bulge.

"I'm all yours, you don't need to ask permission," Derek assured the guy as he grabbed those supple ass in return.

"No love, I need to be sure that you're okay with everything. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. Okay?" Stiles asked courteously that cemented Derek's decision to entrust his body to the guy. Stiles matured so much that Derek realized that the Spark mentally and emotionally outgrew him. Derek was ready to give his everything to Stiles.

Derek can feel that the wolf was angry at the notion and it started to claw its way out but he had decades of experience to subdue it. He didn't realized that he was shaking in too much effort until he felt Stiles's hands covered his clenching fists.

"We don't need to do this if you don't want to," Stiles offered kindly as he leaned his forehead against Derek's. 

Derek shook his head and engaged Stiles in a galvanizing kiss, opening the deputy's pants at the same time as if in a hurry. Derek heard Stiles gasped as he started to stroke his naked cock. It was so long and smooth without any trace of any veins on it and it was just perfect. Derek decided not to delay Stiles's pleasure and engulfed the whole thing in one go. The flavor hit Derek's olfaction before it even exploded in his tongue. It tasted familiar and different at the same time, it was the same that he smelled emitting from the sexually frustrated Stiles on his younger years but somehow there's something strange about it. Derek decided to ignore it since it's normal for people to have their scents changed as time passed by.

Stiles moaned in pleasure as Derek bobbed his head in a sloppy rhythm. It's maybe Derek's first time to suck a cock but he compensated it with his enthusiasm and his natural lack of gag reflex. Stiles lifted up Derek's head so they can looked at each other, Derek was taken back to the seriousness that was plastered on the younger man's face. "Love, can I fuck your mouth?"

Derek was taken back to the request and endearment. When Stiles called him love earlier, he thought it was just a random word that slipped out from his mouth but looking back at those heart melting eyes, he knew that the Spark meant it. 

"Don't hold back," Derek agreed in a throaty voice as he swallowed the accumulating saliva in his mouth.

"You sure baby boy?" Stiles asked worriedly while he traced his reddish swelling lips.

Derek didn't know what will he feel on the new endearment. As far as he knew, he didn't have any Daddy issues or kinks but he was with his mate and he knew that he can be anyone or anything that Stiles wanted him to be. Plus he really just wanted to hand himself to Stiles and surrender...

Derek nodded and relaxed his throat that was actually a good thing because the younger man didn't hold back and fucked his mouth mercilessly. Derek was in tears and his mouth was slobbering from the furious fucking. Stiles was plunging his whole dick inside of his mouth, Derek's nose was being buried in the soft pubes in every bottomless thrusts. Derek was now using his tongue and did his best to suck Stiles's cock with all of his might. 

That is when the wolf started to show him images of Kate and Jennifer, the women that abused Derek when he decided to give his everything. The flashbacks were beyond painful and cruel. 

Derek didn't even noticed when Stiles stopped and pulled out his dick from his mouth. When Derek went back to his senses, he was inside of Stiles's warm and cozy arms, the deputy murmuring words of comfort and love. Derek also realized that he was uncontrollably sobbing and shaking in the onslaught of the cruel memories. He was thankful to the Spark who was an unshakeable stronghold against his back. Derek started to relax when Stiles bestrewed his face with kisses that pushed those nightmares away. 

This is one of those times that he wished that he was not a werewolf. It was the wolf that confused his feelings, he didn't know why it's very opposed to what was happening since it was the one who longingly called out for Stiles when he decided to leave five years ago. 

"Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rough. Fuck, you're just too beautiful and I... if you no longer wanted this, we can stop. We can just sleep---"

"Stiles," Derek whispered as he stretched out his neck so he can reach and kiss the younger man. The deputy was hesitant but he kissed him back gently this time. "I want you in me, please."

"Love, I think this is a bad idea," Stiles pleaded softly as he kissed Derek on his temple. The guy was maybe saying no but the hard cock that poked Derek on his jean-clad ass told a different story.

Derek untangled Stiles's arms around him then raised his body upright while he was still on his knees. Derek unbuttoned his pants and pushed it down to his knees. Stiles gasped as Derek's naked ass was now exposed before him. Derek grabbed his asscheeks and spread them apart. "Daddy, I need you in me."

Stiles's cock hardened more at the dirty words that slipped out from his lover's lips. The Spark reached out slowly to touch the beauty before him as he licked his own lips in anticipation. He caressed the smooth globes that were dusked with fine hairs. He stared at the pinkish entrance enticing him to taste it. "Love, you're killing me," Stiles complained in a restraint voice as he caressed Derek's ass.

"I'm all yours Stiles, please..," Derek pleaded as he looked back at his mate.

"Derek, I'm too old to hook up you know. That's why I declined the offers of those guys from the bar. When I set my eyes on you, I know that I can't resist you. You're beautiful and I know that I am out of your league and I will always be. I'm scarred inside and out and I don't deserve you and this is all wrong but I know that I love you since the first time I laid my eyes on you," Stiles explained sincerely.

Derek gasped as he heard the truth from Stiles. The words were so honest and full of love that Derek found himself crying in absolute beatitude. He wanted to ask Stiles on what will happen to his relationship with Lydia. There were really a lot of questions that need answers but they can wait. The only thing that mattered was now... the only thing that mattered was them. "I love you more than you do Stiles. Make me yours, fuck me."

"Love, I will not fuck you. I'll make love to you," Stiles murmured as he guided Derek down to his bed, his ass in the air. "Relax and tell me if it hurts."

Derek breathed out as he felt Stiles's hand spread his ass. The deputy then gave his virgin hole a tentative lick that sent shivers on Derek's spine. Stiles then poked his tongue on his hairy hole, tickling Derek in the process. Stiles then alternately licked the expanse of the skin on his anus then wiggled his tongue inside until the stubborn entrance finally gave out. 

Derek clenched the bedsheets hard as the wet tongue squirmed within him reaching untouched areas inside him. Stiles didn't stop and slicked his entrance with more saliva. "F-fuck..," Derek cursed as the tip of Stiles's thumb penetrated him slowly. The Spark's tongue didn't left his hole as he changed the thumb with his index finger.

"Love, help me out please. Spread that ass for me, I need my other hand to touch you," Stiles requested not stopping to fuck Derek with his finger. Derek complied and spread his legs further but his pants kind of restricted him. "These skinny jeans are torture. They looked good on you though so I guess I don't have the right to complain."

Derek huffed in laughter as he kicked off his own jeans completely while Stiles followed suit so they were completely naked like the day they were born. Derek gazed at Stiles nude body above him and he was really awestruck. The boy that he met was gone and in his place was a man. The moles that were scattered along the expanse of muscled tan skin were so stunning that it made him think of the stars. "You're beautiful."

Stiles chuckled and touched the side of Derek's face while his other hand caressed his eight-packed abs. "I think you're mistaken. You are the beautiful one. You didn't even noticed how many people were watching after you with adoration. I'm lucky that you decided to choose me."

Derek touched the deputy's face as well and in affection. Stiles closed his eyes and kissed his fingertips lovingly as if worshipping them. "Well you're the one who bought me a drink so I'm not sure about that but believe me when I say that I will always choose you," Derek murmured tenderheartedly but grimaced for a second when the wolf started to revolt again. Derek used all of his will power to shut off the wolf at least for now.

"Damn it love, are you planning to kill me?" Stiles joked as he lifted him up so they were kneeling face to face. He pulled Derek close by his waist and started to kiss him like a thirsting man in the desert. Their hands started to roam each others body in an untamed lust. Derek grabbed the bottle that he thought was lotion in the study table and handed it to the Spark. A scent of coconut oil wafted in the air as Stiles opened the bottle. 

"How ironic that we are using virgin coconut oil right now?" Stiles asked teasingly that made Derek rolled his eyes. He would take back what he said to the younger man, apparently he was still a kid. The Spark started to caress Derek's back with his oily fingers down to the crease of his ass. "Relax."

Derek felt a kiss on the tip of his nose when the word reached his ears. He gasped in awe as a slippery finger breached his hole easily. It started to push in and out of his hole in a fast rhythm. Derek's knees gave out but as usual Stiles easily caught him. Derek was now leaning weakly against the deputy as another finger was added in him, scissoring his insides to be stretched out further. The moment three fingers were mercilessly struck him in his prostate, Derek suddenly came without warning.

"Damn baby boy. That's hot and I really want to be inside you right now. This is your last chance to back out," Stiles whispered sweetly as he pulled out his fingers inside of Derek.

Derek moaned at the loss and started to position on his knees when Stiles stopped him. "I want to see you when I'm making love to you," Stiles murmured on his ears as he positioned Derek on his back. Derek spread his legs apart and stroked his own newly hard cock as he watched the deputy oiled his ridiculously lengthy cock.

There was a part in Derek to be honest that was kind of wondering if the Spark will fit in him and if it will hurt. Derek started to calm himself then he realized that it didn't matter if it hurt him, he will endure everything for his mate. At the mention of the word, the wolf started to growl in warning but Derek was prepared and imprisoned it on the back of his mind.

"Ready?" Stiles asked obviously concern. Derek looked back at those amber eyes and he knew he was more than ready mentally and emotionally but apparently physically he was not. 

Derek cringed in pain as the head of the deputy's dick breached his freshly finger-fucked hole. Stiles as if sensing his agony, tried to pull out but Derek will have none of it. He locked his legs on the Spark's waist and pushed Stiles all the way inside of him. Derek bit his lips in pain as the whole leviathan filled him up completely. 

"Are you fine Love?" Stiles asked worriedly. 

"Fine. Just let me adjust," Derek gritted his teeth in pain as he answer. Stiles hummed in reply and began to lavish his face with kisses while his hands started to massage Derek's chest and head. 

Derek never thought that Stiles would be very good in pampering. The younger man was attentively blandishing Derek's chest while his other hand started to stroke his cock. The Spark's ministrations were deliciously distractive that he didn't realized that Stiles was already moving until he hit his prostate. Derek screamed in pleasure that Stiles answered with a devouring kiss.

The pleasure was too much for Derek that he completely zoned out and just focused on what Stiles was doing to him. The pace of their love making gradually increased after a minute of soft fucking. Stiles was now completely on the top of him in a missionary position as Derek had his arms and legs wrapped around his lover's body. Fortunately, the wolf was already docile so Derek will no longer have a problem of claws scratching against the deputy's back. The sounds of pleasure and the loud groaning caused by the heavy-duty coupling reverberated around the room.

Stiles raised himself into his knees and lifted one of Derek's leg to his shoulder so he can reached Derek's cock. Stiles fucked him harder than before synchronized with the stroke of his hand at Derek's cock. "Your so hot Love. Let's come together."

Derek was overloaded with pleasure so he just nodded as he gripped the headboard for support. The two arched their backs as they came in unison. Derek groaned in pleasure as he came hard in his own torso at the same moment that he was filled up with warm cum deeply in his bowels. Stiles leaned down above him and combed his sweaty hair back using his fingers as they shared a slow yet passionate kiss.

Derek waited for the visions of his future with Stiles to fill his head but there was nothing. He can still remembered the stories about how mates can see their future after they cemented their bonding. He waited for a few minutes for it to come but there was still nothing not even after Stiles cleaned him up gently praising him with words of affection but he pretended to sleep because he was kind of upset somehow.

Derek was wondering whether it was because Stiles and Lydia were mates but he didn't smell the usual scent of honey and roses from the deputy. In spite of the fact he was comfortable in using Stiles's wide chest as a pillow and he felt safe inside of those strong arms, Derek found himself awake and restless that night. He then remembered that his wolf was docile in the whole ordeal. It was maybe the reason why the bonding was not complete. With that in mind, he finally went asleep and soaked in the familiar and strange scent of his mate.

 

∆∆∆

"BABY boy, you're really insatiable, don't you?" Stiles asked as Derek impaled himself again on his cock. It was about three AM when he woke up and found Derek riding his morning wood like a pro. He already came once inside of him and now after almost an hour, he was coming again. "Love, I'm coming!"

Derek bit his lower lip as again he came on Stiles's body at the same time he was filled up with the Spark's scalding release but then again, no vision has come in spite of the fact that his wolf was conscious this time. It's conscious yes but uncharacteristically quiet. He was really confused right now. Did the wolf already forsaken Stiles? He sighed and pulled the cock off him not minding the cum that dribbled down to the back of his thighs. Suddenly, he was feeling miserable and thirsty, he turned his back and decided to go out of the door when the Spark called after him.

"Love, where are you going?" Stiles asked in a little voice as if afraid that Derek will leave him.

"Just need some water. Do you want me to get you something?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head and smiled as if in relief. "I need some sleep 'cause you tired me out. I'm going to make a breakfast for you later. Do you have something in mind?" 

"McDonald's," Derek grinned because he knew how Stiles love it.

"What are you a kid?" Stiles asked as if scandalous. "Just kidding baby boy, to McDonald's then but let your Daddy take a nap first," the Spark joked good-naturedly.

Derek was weirded out because he knew how Stiles loved McDonald's but he guessed he already outgrew his addiction to curly fries. 

"And Derek?" Stiles called him in a sleepy voice.

"Yes?" Derek asked as he looked back at him.

"You got it wrong," Stiles admitted begrudgingly.

Derek was frozen on his spot as he realized that maybe this was the reason why the bond was incomplete. Did Stiles lied so he can fuck him? He really wanted to throw up at the moment as he was filled with a cold feeling.

"About the drink. I didn't buy it for you," Stiles admitted reluctantly.

Derek laughed nervously somehow in relief but the cold feeling was still there. "Figures. That's it then?" he asked but Stiles just shook his head. 

Stiles motioned for him to come close so Derek obliged. They shared a saccharine kiss that ended up with the exchange of I Love You's.

Derek didn't bother to clean himself and went downstairs to the kitchen to quench his thirst. He started to drink from the glass when he smelled the fresh scent of fried potatoes out of nowhere. He tried to look around but stopped on his tracks when he felt the cold metallic barrel of the gun in his temple.

"Who are you? Raise your fucking hands where I can see them," the familiar voice hissed in anger.

Derek gasped as the familiar smell of Stiles hit his nostrils. It just strangely came out of thin air that was mixed with the scent of magic. How can this be when he was sure that the Spark was still sleeping upstairs. If Derek concetrated he was sure that he can clearly hear the regular heartbeats of Stiles in his room. Things started to become more confusing when his wolf growled longingly as if calling out for Stiles. Why now? What the fuck is happening here?

"Derek?" Stiles called out as he turned Derek around and realized that it was his friend. He imprisoned him in a choking hug and buried his face on his naked chest. 

Derek felt calmness settled in him just like in the past as he inhaled his familiar smell, his wolf lolled its tongue in want as if it's an addict that finally has its fix. Derek then realized that time that Stiles didn't even changed a bit physically after all these years except for his scent that was somehow painfully saccharine.

"Fuck Sourwolf! Thank you for coming. Wait, why are you naked? Of course you turned into a wolf to get here but then again who owns that Camaro in the drive---"

"Could you shut-up Stiles! What the fuck is happening here?! Do you have a doppelganger or a twin or something?" Derek asked exasperatedly as he pushed Stiles away. He was already in the brink of tears because he realized that again he committed a huge mistake.

As if feeling his distress, Stiles decided to stay put then sighed heavily. "Remember what happened to Dad? He died in a shootout because the witches hired some goons to kidnap the other Spark," Stiles explained still hurting obviously remembering the past.

"Stiles, I'm sorry on what happened to John but this is very important. What's the connection of the other Spark to your doppelganger?" Derek impatiently asked. He was starting to feel cold inside now when he realized that he fucked up again.

"Let me finish this time okay? So, remember the charm that you gave me? I gave that to the other Spark to protect him but it just not simply served as a shield, it made him younger. The wood that you gave me, it was the wood of the sacred youngberry that grew up on the fountain of youth, am I right?" Stiles asked as if confirming what he knew. The Spark started to gasp though when for the first time that night, he noticed the love marks on Derek's body. Sparks like Alphas slowed down the healing process of supernatural creatures so any mark from them will not fade easily. Stiles's eyes widened in the realization of what really happened that night. "The other Spark, it's my Grandfather..."

Derek threw up all of the contents in his stomach in disgust and bitter regret. Everything faded into black after that but before he succumbed into the darkness, Derek realized two painful facts: 1. He would rather die than to smell the scent of honey and roses on Stiles; and 2. the wolf's instinct can never go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "The One Where Derek was Fucked by the Wrong Stiles"
> 
> I feel bad for posting the story and I'm beyond miserable (believe me) but I guess I need to let it out no matter how painful it is. My muse CC never failed to amaze me with a fucking millions of possibilities and stories. To make myself better, I think I need to reread Meeting for the First Times and update it as well (check it out guys!!!)
> 
> "The wood that you gave me, it was the wood of the sacred youngberry that grew up on the fountain of youth, am I right?" - Stiles  
> (Note: I know it's lame but I'm no botanist nor apothecary so sorry :( )
> 
> As the third installment of the That Should Be Stiles Series, the story was all about how Derek disregarded his wolf's instinct and gave himself to someone that he thought was Stiles. I wanted to write the wolf in different aspect so as you noticed, on the Submission 101 (spoiler alert!), Derek's wolf was his nemesis but in this story, the wolf is his ally. It's cool you know to explore possibilities.
> 
> Correct me if I'm wrong but I guess I'm the first one to use Stiles's grandpa as a valuable character in the story. When I'm watching Teen Wolf and found out that Old Stilinski was also called as Stiles, I started to have this idea in my mind that evolved into a whole story.
> 
> I also intended to make this more painful (CC, my tissues), I hope I am able to deliver. There's also a point in time where I thought to make the OMC a shape-shifter instead who immitated Stiles or perhaps a spirit who possessed our favorite Spark but I guessed this story has more angst on it. I'm still open with those possibilities though so you better watch out, 'kay?
> 
> About the Series:  
> The "That Should Be Stiles" Series is a collection of stories where Derek will lost his ass virginity to other character(s) in different circumstances in spite of his undying love for Stiles.
> 
> Warning and Reminders:  
> Expect that the entire series will range from dubious to noncon so please read the tags properly for your own sake. I will not be held responsible for any truma that this will cause you. I also personally believe that in reality, dubious consent was rape so I wanted to be clear that I will never condone any form of rape to any one in real life. This is just a fantasy, leave it that way.
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more stories to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.


End file.
